Harry Potter and the Soul’s Calling
by Elementals love ramen
Summary: Harr Potter is 16. he is rich. so come and read this tale of pain, sarrow, love and angust. meet a boy and a girl fall in love. this is my atempt at the slave challenge by Ranger Dragen and some of the rules bent by yours truely Elementals love ramen.


ELR: I don't own Harry Potter except for how the story goes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Harry Potter and the Soul's Calling**

Ch.1 – Will Reading and Shopping

XXXXXX

July 31, 1996

Knockturn Alley – Invisibility Cloak

XXXXXX

Time was of the essence for one young mister Harry Potter. It was his birthday today and the will reading of Sirius Black was today. Harry on the other hand had already here it and had gained the money and properties and Lordship of the Ancient and Noble house of both Potter and Black, along with his emancipation of the magical world. He was currently heading to the only store that had peeked his interest the last time he was here._** "All Menageries for All."**_ It was pet shop probably filled with dark creatures and the such, and he was looking for a new way to send things since Hedwig, his white beautiful owl was too noticeable. Harry found out when he portkeyed to Gringotts wizarding bank and he hear the will and got his inheritance from his parents and Sirius that he owned a lot of shares of Diadon Alley on the Potter – side and that he owned some shops in Knockturn Alley on the Black – side. This store in particular.

So here he was outside of "_**All Menageries for All" **_and heading to see if he wanted any of the animals for his own menagerie that he was planning to make right now.

*jingle jingle jingle * The bell above the door sounded and Harry took off his Father's cloak and stuck it in his backpack when he a female's voice call down saying "Be down in a minute".

Harry took to looking around at the magical and none magical animals in the shop. Harry looked at a woman in her mid - 30's coming down the stairs. She had on regular muggle clothes (shirt, pants, shoes, accessories, ect.) on. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and her brown eyes fell on Harry once she saw them.

She reach the floor before she spoke again, watching the young man across the room.

"Can I help you with something young man," she said sensing no danger from him this minute. "Yes, I was hoping to buy some new pets," said harry to the shopkeeper.

"Ok," she said. What kind of animals were you looking for? By the way, my name is Jenny Crus, what is your name, sir.

"My name is Lord Harry James Potter-Black, and I don't know what kind I'm looking for," said harry to a shocked Miss Crus. "I am also here to talk to you about selling this shop to since the black family doesn't need it anymore or if you want I can buy the animals if you want to sell them for a fair price and you go move to another country or go on vacation," said harry a bit out of breath from saying all of that at one time.

Miss Crus was shocked and surprised all at one time. She did want a vacation, but who would take care of the shop and in steps Harry Potter who was now lord of the house of Black and Potter. Her deceased husband rented this shop from the Blacks over four decades ago when Orion Black was the lord. Now here was the new lord offering to sell this place to her for a fair price or buy the animals from her so she can leave on a vacation or move away from here. It was her choice.

It was a couple of minutes later that she responded. "I will have to think about it Lord Potter-Black, but let us look around for some new familiars for you," she spoke with a clear voice. They walked around the shop for a few minutes and harry found some interesting familiars in here. He found three Basilisks with their eyes closed. Harry had asked them why they had them closed in Parseltounge.

They answered him with _**ss**_ -The caretaker'sss bond mate could ssspeak our language, just assss you are doing now young master, he asked us to do so asss an extra precaution in case our third eyelidssss fail - _**ss**_ said the longest of the three. The longest who said her name was Tel'may was about fifty feet in length with the other two only a few feet behind their sister. The middle Female was called Blaise and the youngest was Helen. Miss Crus said that they were albino Asian Ruby Fanged Basilisks the rarest breed of Basilisk. Harry immediately jumped at the idea of getting all three of them. "I like what I see in this store, and I want them all because I like them and well animals need a place to live that is big enough move around and I have a property left to me by my parents that is big enough to house them and much more and I see a several dragons eggs and is that a phoenix and a phoenix egg over there and a Thershal I see," harry asked excitedly to Miss Crus who could only nod yes to it all.

"Okay Miss Crus I have all of the right paperwork right here from the Ministry and Gringotts for this place and the animals and I will pay you 10,000 Galleons for all of the animals if you agree that is," harry said looking at her for her answer. He received a nod and he handed her quill and the forms for her to sign. She read them over to be sure and found no loopholes and that he had all the proper licenses for all kinds of magical and non-magical creatures so she signed the papers of the magical documents.

"All once these are filled at Gringotts the money will be transferred to your account, Miss Crus," said harry.

"Dobby" harry said out loud and he heard a small pop sound and their stood a small brown elf that stood as tall as Harry's thigh.

"Dobby has been called by Harry Potter, sir," the little elf said enthusiastically to Harry.

"Yes Dobby I need you to go to Gringotts and take these papers to Chief Head Goblin Ragnok and wait until the transfer is done and get the bank statement for it and bring it back here, ok Dobby," said harry with a smile. Dobby nodded and was off.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________(One hour later)

Dobby had brought back with Chief Head Goblin Ragnok to talk to harry about this. Ragnok agreed and the animals would be transferred to the "Sanctuary Vault" it was a vault that the Potter family had asked be made so that incase anything happened to the family the animals that they had over the years were kept safe. The vault has a time freeze spell on it made by the Potter family and the goblins long ago. The Blacks also have one to, but it is now Harries so the Goblins were now working on merging the two vaults so as to not harm the creatures in them. The Potters and Blacks once had Dragon preserves and well they hunted so they moved the dragons to Gringotts in the Sanctuary Vaults. Every kind of dragon is stored in them. Every kind of snake (Basilisk – all five types and their sub-types, Runespores, Ashwinders with their fires and some eggs, and more magical and non-magical), wolf, fox, owl, hawk, eagle, a ROC, Phoenixes, acromantel, several herds of unicorns, Thershal, Fire Steeds and a herd shadow Riders and some aquatic creatures like a small Nessie (Loch Ness Monster – very playful), some now extinct tortoises and their eggs, sharks, crocs, alligators, some gryphon's and hypogriph's , and a few magical and non-magical komodo dragons and some darker creatures in the Black vault.

Harry, while everyone would be at the will reading, he would leave shadow image of himself for the reading, he would be with the caretakers of the vaults and Ragnok would be with him also so he could secure all of his money, properties around the world, the six dimensional planes, (places on Earth that are copies and the real places are pulled into safe closed off dimensions created as getaways and storage places and vacation spots, ect.) his libraries from both families and the weapons and all the legal stuff.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry really didn't care for money, the Goblins pointed out that he and the Longbottoms were their richest clients. Harry's money increased by the Goblin's policy that if you stop someone for doing true evil you are rewarded with their money, so he has Tom Riddles Jr. (Voldamort A.K.A Moldywort) money, the Malfoy's (like in the will Harry left Narcissa and Draco 10,000 galleons), the Lastanges, Barty Crouch Jr.'s money and house elf – Winky, and Theodore Notts Money. Harry didn't like this so made a deal with Goblins (they love money) (their greedy, but hold that law). They get a third of the combined deatheater money, his friends get a third of the combined money, and he get the last third of the money.

All of his money vaults combined is a total of 60,000,000,000 galleons give or take a million or two galleons. Yeah, he is set for life and it continues to grow because of the stocks and business's and shares in the muggle and wizarding world.

But I digress, now on with the story.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After leaving _**"All Menageries for All." **_Ragnok went with harry to give him counsel with his purchases in Knockturn Alley. A few hours later, a lot more books on everything, a few more pets, ( a Nunda, a sphinx, a leopard, a black falcon, an Egyptian Asp, a blue Phoenix, a shadow wolf and fox, a bat, a chimera, and a baby female hydra that speaks Parseltounge.) and a visit to a wandcrafter. He commissioned two wands, but the crafter also decided on a staff. The crafter got blood and teeth and fur and three phoenix feathers from the familiars in his magically shrunken and enlarged on the inside trunk that was somehow forcibly opened by the familiars that he bought today and had yet to bond with them. The wood for the wands somehow got to be blood wood which was an extinct tree, but crafter had some of. He had it, but it was grown with the crafters blood. Harry had his own blood tree since every Potter has one grown with their blood right when they are born and after the first year it is placed in Gringotts in the family vault. The Phoenix from the first store left in yellow flames and returned with Harries Blood Tree which was about thirty feet tall. The Jameson saw the tree took the wood from it. Ragnok told Harry to cut his hand and place it on the tree. Harry did as told and watched as the tree grew back before the wood needed for them was taken. The Phoenix took the tree back to the vault and Ragnok told the crafter to contact Gringotts when he was finished.

Harry and Ragnok left back for Gringotts for the reading of the will (Harry under the invisibility cloak). People would be made at Sirius and Harry was glad his emancipation couldn't be contested.


End file.
